What is love?
by chymom
Summary: Parker meets Hannah. What does he think and why is he calling Bones? I suck at summarys please give it a shot. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I now give it to you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What is love?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: words

Characters and parings:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: Parker meets Hannah. Then talks to Bones. What's said please read on and find out.

Beta: Me myself and I

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. I know I have a story waiting on an update but this one has been nagging me for some time and is blocking that update. So here it is. The time frame for this start is a few weeks into season six.

What is love?

Booth was moving things around in the living room of the small apartment that he and Hannah shared. Today was the first time in months that his son would be staying with him. This was his weekend with Parker and the plan was for him to meet Hannah in person and then have a fun weekend. He had over looked one thing in his plan his son's reaction to his new love. A few minutes past nine a happy boy came running in his fathers doorway.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today?" Parker ran full steam ahead into the living room only to stop once he set one foot in the room.

"Hello?" Rebecca didn't know what was going on all her son had talked about all week was this weekend and then to hear him stop talking and say hello could only mean one of two things. She was going to find out which one it was when a woman's voice answered him.

"You must be Parker. Your dad is just in the bath room lets give him a minute." By this time Rebecca was standing behind her son looking at a woman who she guessed must be Hannah.

"Hello, I'm Parkers mom Rebecca. You must be Hannah." The two ladies shock hands as Hannah turned to call Booth.

"Seeley, Rebecca and Parker are here." She yelled down the hall way. Then turning to Parker she played with his hair a moment.

"You look like your dad." It was then that Parker took off down the hall to see his dad coming towards them.

"Dad where's Bones. I thought we were all going to take in a game today?" Booth had told his son about the game and that some one special would be going with them. He had told Parker about Hannah when she had moved in with him so it surprised him when he asked for Bones.

"Bud, Hannah is going with us today. Go put your things away I need to talk to your mom a minute then we can head out." Parkers small arms once again found his fathers waist before he ran into the living room. Once he had his bag from his mom he ran into his room to put things up and give him a minute to talk.

"Rebecca I see you meet Hannah. Thanks for letting us have him this weekend. Hannah got us some great seats for the game today and we wanted to share them with him." If Rebecca was surprised by his use of us and we she didn't show it. She too had heard about the new woman in his life but standing face to face with her was something new.

"Its nice to have meet you Hannah. Seeley have him home tomorrow by six. I got to run." She was out the door before Booth could say anything else. Not knowing what to think he moved on to get things ready for his new family to head out.

The day passed with a great game of hockey and the home team won. That added to the day. Parker had been good for most of it. He missed Bones and wasn't sure about his dad's new girl friend. She seemed nice and got great things for his dad and him. Knowing that Bone would say give her a chance he tried to enjoy his day.

By Sunday night when his dad dropped him off at home he still hadn't heard how Bones was doing. She hadn't called his dad nor had his dad called her. That was not something he was use to. Even when they fought before they left they would talk on the phone at least one time over the weekends. Especially the weekends he spent with his dad. Not liking that fact Parker made up his mind to see Bones sometime this week and talk to her.

His time came on Wednesday. Bones was sitting at her desk working on something for Cam when a blond ball came running in her office door. It wasn't like he had never been here before so the guards didn't stop him.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Her head shot up at the sound of her partners son.

"Going over a report. Does your mom or dad know your in here?" Bones hadn't seen Parker since she came back. There had been times that she wanted to call and talk to him but she knew that Booth had Hannah now and it wasn't her place to go and see his son.

"Mom is talking to Aunt Cam for a minute. She said that I could come and see you." Brennan pulled the young boy to sit with her and then noticed something was off.

"Is there something wrong Parker?" He took a moment to find get what he wanted to ask right in his mind then he spoke up.

"Why didn't you call dad last weekend? " Brennan sighed she didn't know how to answer that so she did the best she could.

"I was busy. Did you have fun with Hannah and your dad?" Parkers nodded his head but didn't answer.

"Parker look at me please what is bothering you?"

"Why didn't you stop dad from meeting Hannah. He loves you and I know you love him."

"Parker its not that easy. Your dads happy and he loves Hannah. You should give her a chance. She's not bad at all. In fact I find that she is a hard worker and loves your dad as much as he loves her." Brennan didn't know if that was a good answer to give or not but it must have been cause the young man took her answer and went on to ask about the work she was doing.

That had been almost a year ago and now Parker was sitting in his dad's living room once again. This time Hannah was out picking something up for work when his dad sat him down to talk to him. Thinking that he was in trouble Parker sat still. Making his dad laugh.

"Bud, your not in trouble. I wanted to let you know that I am going to ask Hannah to marry me. Your going to have a new step mom." Booths words hurt his son but being the good boy Parker was he hid the hurt with a Booth smile.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night when we go to the park. Do you think she will like this?" He pulled out the ring that he had gotten yesterday for her. Hannah unlike Bones wanted the whole marriage and kids just like he did.

"Its nice dad. Can I call my friends mom to see if he can come out and play at the park today with us?" Booth didn't think anything of his sons reaction and just handed him his cell and went on getting things put up before Hannah got home. Parker had gone into his bed room and closed the door to make the call.

"Bones can you meet me and dad at the park in half an hour?" Parker had noticed that his dad had taken his partner off his second speed dial some time back. In fact Booth had moved her to the last number he could.

"Parker isn't Hannah ,your dad, and you going today. I think your dad has something to ask her." It hit Parker then so she knew about the ring.

"You know about the ring?" There was silent in the air for a moment.

"Bones please meet us today." Neither one could hear the others heart breaking thought the line.

"Parker I can't get out of here today. I'm sorry." He hung up at hearing the hurt in her words. When he reentered the living room he noticed his dad and Hannah in a lip lock like normal.

"Dad, Bones wants to show me something can we go by the lab please?" Parker new that he needed to talk with Bones today. If any one could change his dad's mind it was her. He had been nice to Hannah for most of a year now but to have her as his step mom was not something he was ready for.

"I guess so if you don't mind that is honey?" Booth got his replay as a kiss then a nod.

"Okay we're off to see Brennan then to the park."

A few months ago Parker noticed that his dad had stopped calling her Bones and started using her last name again. Parker had hoped that it was just something in passing but as the months went on he noticed it more and more. He also saw the hurt in her face each of the times he was around her when his father spoke to her.

The lab was mostly empty but Parker ran to limbo when he didn't find her in her office. Booth told him that he and Hannah would be in the museum that he would have about ten or so minutes before it was time to go. Bones was placing a box from the shelf to a table as Parker ran in the room.

"Bones." She looked up at the nickname that only he called her now.

"Parker are you alright?" She noticed that he had been running and she started looking around the room to make sure nothing had happened.

"Dad's going to ask her to marry him. He wants her to be my step mom. Why can't you stop him?" She knew that this day would come. When Booth stopped coming by her place at night she thought it was just him getting things right with Hannah. Then months later he started calling her Brennan instead of Bones. Like Parker she thought it would pass but he was still doing it. In a way it made what she was doing easier on her.

"Parker your father loves Hannah. They both want to be married and give you some brothers or sisters isn't that what you want?" He stood unmoving for a moment.

"I do but not with her. Dad loves you Bones he wont admit it but he does. I know you love him so why can't you be my step mom?" She tried to hide the hurt in pain in her heart. The same way she had been doing for most of a year now.

"Parker have I ever lied to you?" She watched his head shake of no and went on.

"Your father waited years for me to see that I loved him. Then one night I hurt him. I pushed him past the point of no return. That night changed things he needed to move on to be happy. That's when he found Hannah. She has made him happy. Why would I want to change that?"

"Cause Bones you aren't happy. You have stood in the back ground for a year now and let dad be with some one else. You should be happy to Bones."

"Parker sometimes loving some one means letting them go. That's what your father did for me all those years he loved me enough to want my happiness even if it wasn't with him. The least I can do is return the favor. Do you understand?" The stillness that settled in the room was stopped as the young man started to cry.

"But dad loves you. He has always loved you. Why can't you make him happy. Why can't he give you the ring he got for her? Bones I want you in my live not her. I gave her a chance like you said but she's not what dad needs." Brennan didn't know how to truly answer that so she pulled him into her arms. While she held him she spoke into his hair.

"Parker, I have had time to see that your dad needs some one he can joke with some one who can do the things he likes. Some one that wont have to be in as much danger as I am most of the times on my digs. Hannah is good for your dad. As much as I wish I could be the one with him I know that Hannah is the better woman for your dad." She could still feel him crying into her chest. Pulling his face to look into hers she tried again.

"I love your dad so much it hurts. With each day I find that I love him that much more that's why I know that my not telling him is the best gift I could give him. He's happy for the first time in years your father has a spark in his step and his smile never leaves his face. How can I tell him that I want him now? Parker the best thing we can do is love your father and accept that he loves Hannah. She's a good woman and will make you a great step mom." She kissed the young man on the head and held him a few more minutes before releasing him.

"Does this mean that you will leave us?" Brennan can't say that it hadn't crossed her mind. That with her friends happy and her alone that she didn't want to run and hide some were but she knew she couldn't do that. Booth had stood by her for years as her partner as she went though different men now it was her turn to stand by him.

"No, Parker I'm here this is my home. I am not going to leave. As long as your mom, dad, and Hannah are alright with you coming to the lab your welcome here anytime. But you need to give her a change. Your dad is happy and we should be happy for him." They were so lost in there hug that neither one noticed that the person they were talking about had entered the room.

A/N: Please drop me a line and let me know good, bad, should I go on? Thanks for reading this.


	2. What to do now?

Title: What to do now?

Series: What is love?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,039 words

Characters and parings: Parker, Bones, Booth/Hannah

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: What happens now that Booth knows how Bones feels for him?

Beta: Me, My self, and I.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful friend and some times beta XOC 13 for the help in getting this story going.

What is love?

End of chapter one: What is love?

"Parker, I have had time to see that your dad needs some one he can joke with some one who can do the things he likes. Some one that wont have to be in as much danger as I am most of the times on my digs. Hannah is good for your dad. As much as I wish I could be the one with him I know that Hannah is the better woman for your dad." She could still feel him crying into her chest. Pulling his face to look into hers she tried again.

"I love your dad so much it hurts. With each day I find that I love him that much more that's why I know that my not telling him is the best gift I could give him. He's happy for the first time in years your father has a spark in his step and his smile never leaves his face. How can I tell him that I want him now? Parker the best thing we can do is love your father and accept that he loves Hannah. She's a good woman and will make you a great step mom." She kissed the young man on the head and held him a few more minutes before releasing him.

"Does this mean that you will leave us?" Brennan can't say that it hadn't crossed her mind. That with her friends happy and her alone that she didn't want to run and hide some were but she knew she couldn't do that. Booth had stood by her for years as her partner as she went though different men now it was her turn to stand by him.

"No, Parker I'm here this is my home. I am not going to leave. As long as your mom, dad, and Hannah are alright with you coming to the lab your welcome here anytime. But you need to give her a change. Your dad is happy and we should be happy for him." They were so lost in there hug that neither one noticed that the person they were talking about had entered the room.

Chapter two: What to do now?

Booth took a moment to let what he had just heard sink in. He slowly walked out of the room only to reenter it a few minutes later. His voice broke thought the room before his body did this time. He didn't want to let them know what he had heard. It gave him a lot to think about and he needed space away from Brennan to do that. In fact he needed space away from Hannah to but that one he couldn't do right now.

"Hi Brennan, sorry to intruded but we need to be going. Did you see what you came here for buddy?" He asked seeing the tears in his son's eyes.

"Yes, dad can we go home now?" Parker wasn't in the mood to put up a front for too long and if they went to the park to play it would be to long.

Hannah chose that moment to walk into the lab. She had been coming around for the better part of the year and no one was stopping her when she walked in. For some reason Hannah didn't see the tears in his son's or partners eyes as she ran her hands along his arm.

"Seeley, I have a deadline that got changed. I need to head home." She had been doing a lot of PDA's with him since that moment in the dinner when she surprised him. Brennan had placed her eyes on the body in front of her as the soon to be family walked out. Parker noticed that his dad hadn't said goodbye to her. Instead of yelling he ran to her.

"I love you mommy." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. He felt her kiss his head then he went to join his dad and future step mom.

Brennan's heart ached for the child. She wanted to break the promise she had just made to him. She wanted to flee and not have to face what she knew was coming next.

Her honest words haunted not only her and Parker but Booth as well for the rest of the night. Brennan found that she couldn't work and headed to her office to see if there was a dig she could go on for the time after his wedding. She would need time way to come to terms with the loss. Knowing that it was coming helped her to plan things out but it also made her respect and love Booth that much more.

'How had he done this all these years? How had he sat by and watched her go from one man to another?' She kept repeating to her self as she looked at the lists of the upcoming digs. She was having problems letting go and didn't know were to turn so she turned to her work.

'Why are grown ups so dumb? Why can't dad see she loves him and he's hurting her?' Parker kept asking himself as his dad and Hannah drove back to there apartment.

'How long has she loved me? But is our love enough to stay for ever? I have that with Hannah she loves me and isn't a feared to show it. Should I risk a sure thing for a might be?' Booths mind was racing as he drove them home. Hannah was focused on her now moved deadline and didn't see what was going on around her.

That night Parker wanted to call Bones to see how she was but he didn't. Her words kept telling him to let it go. To be happy for his dad and let Hannah into his life. He had to try if only for Bones. But he wasn't going to like it.

The night came and went and before Booth knew it the time had come that he was going to ask Hannah to be his wife. He had been up and down most of the night. Which when Hannah isn't in bed with him is nothing new. But his mind kept replaying what he had seen and heard.

"I love your dad more and more each day. The best gift I can give him is to let him go. Hannah is the better woman for him."

'Was she right. Was Hannah the better woman for him or was he fooling himself? He had everything he wanted with Hannah she had even done something she had said she wouldn't ever do just to be with him. He couldn't leave her for what might be with Bones. His mind made up he took Hannah and a quiet Parker to look at the evening light leaving the park.

"Hannah you have made me the happiest man on earth for the last year. Will you keep doing that in the for this next year and the years to come? Will you be my wife and Parker's step mom?" When his dad started talking Parker knew what he was doing and it filled him with fear of her answer. He wanted her to say no that she saw that his dad loved Bones.

"Yes Seeley. I will marry you." It hadn't hit Parker as hard before as it did right then his dad didn't love Bones. No matter what happened in the past this woman was his future. Like Bones had told him they had to accept that Hannah is who his father loves and that she loves him as much as he loves her.

Booth was beyond happy. Brennan would find some one and move on like he had. But he wasn't going to let a woman who loved him as much as he loved her go for a might be.

The next day Parker went home and cried himself to sleep. His dad was going to go thought with it. He was going to marry some one else and Bones wasn't going to stop him.

A/N: Okay I got the hint you wanted more. Since I just finished my chapter and sent it to the beta for my other story. I thought I would give you this chapter.

Some times its only in the heart ach that you find what is really and what is not.


	3. Why

Title: Why?

Series: What is love 3/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 2,749 words

Characters and parings: Parker, Bones, Booth/Hannah, Cam, Rebecca, Angela/Hodgins, Sweet, Charlie, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Booth has asked Hannah to be his wife. What happens when Bones is hurt on a case?

Beta: Me, My self, and I.

A/N: This chapter has some AU parts to it so you know.

What is love?

End of chapter two: What to do now?

"Hannah you have made me the happiest man on earth for the last year. Will you keep doing that in the for this next year and the years to come? Will you be my wife and Parker's step mom?" When his dad started talking Parker knew what he was doing and it filled him with fear of her answer. He wanted her to say no that she saw that his dad loved Bones.

"Yes Seeley. I will marry you." It hadn't hit Parker as hard before as it did right then his dad didn't love Bones. No matter what happened in the past this woman was his future. Like Bones had told him they had to accept that Hannah is who his father loves and that she loves him as much as he loves her.

Booth was beyond happy. Brennan would find some one and move on like he had. But he wasn't going to let a woman who loved him as much as he loved her go for a might be.

The next day Parker went home and cried himself to sleep. His dad was going to go thought with it. He was going to marry some one else and Bones wasn't going to stop him.

Chapter four: Why

Two months after Booth had asked Hannah to be his wife they landed a tough case. Normally this kind of case would make Booth stay at Brennan's home out of fear for her safety. Angela and Jack were surprised when Brennan got a death threat and Booth didn't freak out. They knew that things had changed but this was more then a change. This was like a new Booth.

She had received the first letter right after they started to work on the case. Then the next came a few days later by the time the case was almost over Brennan had thrity letters. All thrity of the letters told a different way that they wanted her to suffer. Sometimes they had talked about hurting her partner or some one at the lab but mostly they talked about the physical hurting they were going to do to her.

Booth, Hannah, and Parker had come to the lab a total of three times in the last few months. This was the thrid visit and this time he found a letter on the floor. He had picked up a pair of gloves off Bones desk and put the letter into a bag. Then he went to take it to his dad.

"Dad this was in Bones office floor." Parker said holding up a bag. He had done it right like Bones had shown him but his dad looked upset.

"Bud, if that was in her floor you need to go put it back. Brennan more then likely dropped it. She might be looking for it soon." Parker knew that his dad was wrong but he didn't push. He may not like the way things were going right now but he loved his dad no matter if he marred the wrong woman.

"Okay dad. But I think you should look at this" He didn't get any farther as Hannah walked into the lab.

"Seeley, there you are. Did you tell her yet?" She asked looking towards his partners door. Parker didn't know what was going on but if it was involving his Bones he was going to find out.

"No, Brennan's out right now. I'll leave her a note and then we can be off. Come on Buddy we have a plane to catch." Parker didn't know what was going on but he didn't like that he was flying some were when his dad and Bones had a case. Nor the fact that he letter simple had Dr. Brennan on the front of it. He had seen enough shows and talked to his dad enough about getting things in the mail that he feared for Bones safety.

It turned out Parkers gut feeling was right. They had gone to meet Hannah's mom and dad for a weekend get away and talk about the wedding. Bones had stayed at the lab working late into the night. When she was leaving someone hit her hard from behind and left her a note.

"Bren, Bren, sweetie please wake up." Angela was repeating as she bent over Brennan on the couch in her office.

"Angela why are you yelling at me?" Racking her brain Brennan couldn't think of how she had gotten into her office. The last thing she knew she was heading home then nothing until now.

"Dr. B, we found you out cold on the steps before dawn this morning. This was laying beside you." Jack handed her a bag that held the note. It was short and sweet.

BACK OFF! THIS WAS JUST TO SHOW YOU THAT WE CAN GET YOU ANYTIME ANY WHERE.

"We tried to call Booth but his phone is turned off." Angela was going to say more when Brennan stopped her.

"Don't call him. He, Hannah, and Parker went out of town this weekend to see her mom and dad. There's nothing he could do now any way." She told the room. Then under her breath whispered 'not that he would do anything any way.'

"Dr. Brennan are you okay?" Cam asked entering the office.

"Yes, I am thank you all for the help. However this shows that we are getting close to finding the killer and we can't stop now!" Brennan was almost out the door when something hit her. Booth didn't know yet about her being hurt. He had so much on his plate right now she needed to make sure that no one told him about it. Turing to the room she stopped and spoke up.

"I need you all to promise me you wont tell Booth about what happened. He has to much going on right now. He doesn't need to worry about me." The others in the room were quiet for a moment. They knew things had changed but why should Booth not know about this?

"Dr. Brennan, you can't seriously want us to keep the fact that you were attacked to our selves? Booth will want to know." Cam found her self saying.

"No, he has more important things going on right now. By the time he gets back we should have our killer. Please I am asking this as a personal favor." She eyeballed each team member. Against there better judgments they all agreed. But Hodgins spoke up.

"Dr. B I will agree for you but if something else happens I will tell him." Brennan thought about it for a minute.

"Fair enough but nothing is going to happen." When the day turned into night and still no lead the team stayed at the lab. It wasn't until Booth and Hannah came in the next morning that they noticed the time.

"Okay Brennan. What have you got for me?" He asked as Hannah went to talk to Cam and Angela about being in the wedding.

"Hello Booth. We are getting close but so far nothing." Cam answered cutting him off before he went into Brennan's office.

"Okay, Cam tell Brennan that I am on my way to my office." Booth waited a minute for Hannah to talk to them and get there yes about the weddings before taking off for the day.

"Dad is Bones okay?" Parker had a bad feeling in his stomach for most of the weekend away and it only got worse as the day had gone on.

"Who?" Booth had talked to his son about calling her Bones. Parker had agreed to start calling her Dr. Brennan again after his father told him that calling her Bones was no longer allowed.

"Sorry, is Dr. Brennan okay?" Booth didn't know of any reason to worry and he told his son that. They then talked a few minutes about the next few weekends with his dad and Hannah.

After hanging up with his dad Parker's gut was yelling at him something was wrong. Unlike before the year apart this case went on for the rest of the week. Rebecca had something that came up so she had asked Seeley and Hannah if they would keep Parker for the weekend. Of course Hannah hadn't been to happy to change her plans but Booth was more then happy to spend time with his son.

Booths time at the lab was becoming less and less the longer he was with Hannah. Most days he would call Cam or Brennan and find out if they had anything if not then he wouldn't come by. If they did and couldn't tell him over the phone or on the chat he would come by towards the end of the day. It was almost three on Friday when Booth got a call from Hodgins. Jack was telling him they found a spot that might be the area that the killer used.

"I'll send Charlie to join you." He told the bug guy getting off the line.

An hour later Charlie arrived at the area. Cam and some of the lab techs were surprised that Booth hadn't come but not Brennan. She new that he had Parker again this weekend. Booth had told her when he and Hannah had been dating for a few months that his and her weekends with Parker were going to be just that. He didn't come out and say don't call or come around us but they never got together for a drink or anything else any more. In fact it was only when Rebecca brought Parker by the lab that she even saw him now.

"Charlie, nice to see you again. Its this way." Brennan informed him.

"Thank you Brennan. Its nice to see you again as well." He followed her to the area and they started to gather what they could. It was after dark fall when they left and before daylight when they returned for the next few days.

Monday morning came to early for the team and they were still no closer to the killer. Brennan hadn't slept much since the attack at the lab and every time she closed her eyes a letter would pop in her mind. She feared for her family and friends safety. This killer needed to be found and soon. It was nearing mid night when Brennan once again found herself leaving the lab alone. Cam had put a few more cameras out back with Hodgins help. One of the cameras picked up on some one but the attack on Brennan happened before the guard could get to her. She was badly beaten and laying so still that the guard thought the worst. An ambulance had been called along with Cam. It was just after two in the morning when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" His sleepy voice answered.

"Seeley, get to George Washington right now. Dr. Brennan's been hurt." Booth shot out of bed and got dressed quickly. He was almost out the door when Hannah called him back.

"Seeley, who was that and where are you going at two am?" Hannah hadn't missed that he hadn't spoken to her and had almost left. She had a feeling that something had happened to his partner but wasn't sure.

"Sorry, Bones has been hurt! I'm on my way to see her. Be back soon." He leaned over and kissed her before heading back out the bedroom and into his SUV. He hadn't noticed the slip but Hannah had. She had got him months ago to stop with the nick name. It must be something bad if he let it slip now.

Once he arrived at the hospital he found Cam and the team in the waiting room. He wasn't sure what was going on but by the looks that Angela and Jack were giving him it wasn't good. He walked to Cam to get his answers she didn't look like he was fresh meat.

"Cam, what happened? How bad is Bones hurt?" The sliped nickname had Cam shooting her head up quickly towards him.

"She's still in with the doctors." Cam told him right before the doctor came out asking for Angela.

'Why am I not the one being asked for? Am I no longer Bones emergence contact?' Booth asked himself as Angela told the doctor to tell everyone what was going on.

"Ms. Brennan has a head injury and it looks like this one was worse then the one the other day. She is resting in her room. We will be keeping her for a few days. The last doctor should have warned her about hitting her head again so soon." Booth hadn't missed what the doctor said, but when had she been hurt that caused this head injury to be worse? He couldn't think of the time.

"Angela and I will see her first then you can Cam can Booth." Jack told him as they walked into Bones room. They came out a few minutes later with tears in there eyes.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan said as he entered her room.

"My partner is hurt and in the hospital were else would I be?" Booth was taken aback by her question. Brushing it off as she was hurt he steeped closer to her bed side. Only to stop with her next words.

"Thank you for coming but I'm fine Angela and Jack have gone to get me something from my home. I will be staying with them for a few days starting the day after tomorrow. Cam, do you mind staying with me until they return?" At her head shake of no Brennan turned to her partner.

"Everything is fine. Go back home Hannah is worried about you." She told him then turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Cam could see the tears running down her face but since Booth was still standing in the door way he couldn't see them. Something had changed between the partners and it had happened slowly. So slowly in fact until then Cam had no idea for sure what had happened.

Booth left the room feeling defeated. He had gone back home and went to look for the case file. That's when it hit him. Over the last few months he had started bring files home less and less. Now the only time a file left his office was to go to the higher ups or to Brennan and the team. Around five in the morning a knock started pounding on his apartment door. Putting his cup of coffee down he made his way to the door. Only to find his son standing in the door way.

"Dad, Bones is hurt! She's in the hospital! Why are you here?" Booth wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake. Why was his son here now and how did he know about Bones?

"Buddy, Bones doesn't want me in her room." Parker picked up on the nickname but instead of making him happy it pissed the young boy off even more.

"Don't you dare call her that! You told me for the last few months that she was Dr. Brennan. Over the last year and a half you have done nothing but walk on her feelings for you! You have NO Right to call her Bones! You gave up that right." His son went on chewing him out and Booth let him. What he was saying was true. In the last year and a half after there return he hadn't watched out for her. He had been too caught up in Hannah to see that his partnership had changed.

"Bud, how did you get here this early?" Booth asked seeing as that Rebecca hadn't joined them yet.

"I called Max. He came and got me. I am going to check on Bones and you" That was as far as he got before Hannah entered the room. She was in one of Booths FBI tee shirts that came to right above her knees. Unfortunately for Booth that's when Max came to his door.

"Now I see why my daughter's safety became so low on your list of things to do." Max had known about Hannah but had yet to meet her. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted Booth and Brennan together. Now seeing the other woman in his living room in a shirt that was really not good to have on in front of a child the pieces were all starting to fit.

"Max, its not what you think." Booth found himself saying as he watched his son and Bones father walk his door holding hands. When he went to the office later on that day he heard a few of the agents asking Charlie how his partner was. That hit Booth hard. It was a little before nine when Sweets found one pissed off agent Booth walking into his office.

"I don't know how she is Sweets! She wont let me into her room. Her dad came and picked up my son from his mom's home this morning. They came by to see me. Then got mad at me for not being there for Bones. What am I suppose to do when she told me to leave?"

A/N: Booth has more to say and poor Sweets gets to hear it all. But as luck would have it Sweets isn't the only one hearing what Booth tells him. Who else and what happens read the next chapter and find out. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. You don't know how much it means to me when I hear from you all!

(ON a side note. I have been infromed that this story needs a new beta. I would like to know if you think this way is okay or if I should wait until I can get it looked over. I just want to have this story the best it can be for you to read and under stand please let me know.)


	4. Partners or not?

Title: Partners or not?

Series: What is love? 4/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Characters and parings: Booth and Sweets

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Booth talks to Sweets. Sweets gets to be the first of many to get a hold of the agent. What happens please read and find out.

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter three: Why

"Buddy, Bones doesn't want me in her room." Parker picked up on the nickname but instead of making him happy it pissed the young boy off even more.

"Don't you dare call her that! You told me for the last few months that she was Dr. Brennan. Over the last year and a half you have done nothing but walk on her feelings for you! You have NO Right to call her Bones! You gave up that right." His son went on chewing him out and Booth let him. What he was saying was true. In the last year and a half after their return he hadn't watched out for her. He had been too caught up in Hannah to see that his partnership had changed.

"Bud, how did you get here this early?" Booth asked seeing as that Rebecca hadn't joined them yet.

"I called Max. He came and got me. I am going to check on Bones and you" That was as far as he got before Hannah entered the room. She was in one of Booths FBI tee shirts that came to right above her knees. Unfortunately for Booth that's when Max came to his door.

"Now I see why my daughter's safety became so low on your list of things to do." Max had known about Hannah but had yet to meet her. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted Booth and Brennan together. Now seeing the other woman in his living room in a shirt that was really not good to have on in front of a child the pieces were all starting to fit.

"Max, it's not what you think." Booth found himself saying as he watched his son and Bones father walk his door holding hands. When he went to the office later on that day he heard a few of the agents asking Charlie how his partner was. That hit Booth hard. It was a little before nine when Sweets found one pissed off agent Booth walking into his office.

"I don't know how she is Sweets! She won't let me into her room. Her dad came and picked up my son from his mom's home this morning. They came by to see me. Then got mad at me for not being there for Bones. What am I suppose to do when she told me to leave?"

Chapter Four: Partners or not?

"Agent Booth, you know you can't push your way into my office." Sweet's raised voice said as Booth rushed towards the young man.

"Listen Sweets, right now isn't about me it's about Bones and what the heck is going on. She won't let me in her room! She apparently took me off her emergence contact information without informing me. You know what she asked me?" Booth took a moment to take a breath then continued talking.

Sweets was looking at the agent that he would almost call a friend and wondered what was going on. The fact that Dr. Brennan was in the hospital as a result of an attack was common knowledge. Why was it bothering Booth this time and not the other times it's happened since there return.

"Bones asked me what I was doing in her hospital room this morning. It surprised her that I would come to see her. She's my partner why wouldn't I be there? Then when I got home Parker shows up yelling at me for not being there for her. He even went so far as to tell me not to call her Bones any more. He says I gave that right up a long time ago. When did I loss that right? I have called her Bones for years." Booth was now mostly talking to himself out loud. Sweets was pulling up a few things on his computer at hearing his co works words.

"Do you know how he got to my house this morning? He had called Bones' dad. Max brought him by my house. If that wasn't bad enough Hannah came out of the bed room in my shirt right before Max got to my door. He had the nerve to tell me that he know knew why his daughters SAFTEY had been moved to the bottom of my list of worries. I care about Bones a lot. I would never KNOWLINGLY let her be in danger. " The agents ranting had come to a stop in front of the doctor's desk.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Booth asked the younger man with a touch of anger.

"I have. The more important question is have you?" Saying nothing else Sweets waited a moment knowing that Booth never let it be quiet for too long.

"Of course. I know what I said." In the years since the partners had meet the young doctor things have changed. Sweets was no longer the young man who hide behind his desk and was afraid of agents. He had seen a fair share of the work. However to the man standing in front of him he was always seen as a child.

"Agent Booth, You have used Dr. Brennan's nickname a lot today. Is there a reason why?" Booth was taken aback by the question.

'Did he know why he was using her nick name. He always called her by it. Didn't he?'

"What else would I call Bones?" His question was answered but not by the doc. It was now his voice filling the office.

"Brennan and I, have been to the lab then to the Royal Dinner for dinner the other night." A pause and click from the computer and once again Booth heard his voice thought out the room.

"Brennan should have her end done soon and we can find out about our end." Again a pause.

"Brennan and the team haven't found anything yet. Oh yea and Brennan's gotten two more hate letters in the mail."

'When had he stopped calling her Bones? Here were three time he had used her last name instead.' He was so lost in thought that hearing his partners voice surprised him.

"It was their weekend with Parker. So Charlie met us." Hearing her speak of Charlie brought the hurt back from the other agents thinking that Bones was his partner.

"Did I tell you that some of the agents are asking Charlie how HIS partner was doing?"

"That would make since. Dr. Brennan is hurt. He is the one working the most with her. I can see where they would think that."

"Wait a minute for the last eight going on nine years Bones has been and still is My partner. Unless you know something I don't."

"While part of your statement was right. Dr. Brennan was your partner for years. However most of the last year and a half Charlie has been her partner."

"When did the powers that be split us up?" His words were angrily spilling from his lips.

"The only one that split you and Dr. Brennan up as partners was YOU Agent Booth." Sweets turned off his computer and waited for his words to find there mark.

He knew the moment they had as the now defeated agent walked out his office door. Normally Sweets would have asked him what he felt about that. However right now he knew that the man that just left his office needed time to come to terms with what he had said.

Booth walked past his own office and headed towards his car. Driving on auto pilot he didn't see where he was until a strong arm pulled him into the apartment in front of him. The same arm had him against the wall with in seconds.

A/N: Who do you think got the drop on Booth? Was Sweets to easy on him?


	5. Questions, Questions, and more Questions

A/N: I wanted to thank all the readers of this story. I have never had so many people read, Alert and favorite my stories before. There are no words to say how I feel the closets I can come right now is ...Thank you!

Title: Questions, Questions, and more Questions

Series: What is love? 5/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,858 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Hannah, Parker, Rebecca, Max, Bones, Charlie, and OC's

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Booth finds that someone got the jump on him. Who is it and why? Why is Charlie not letting him into see his partner? Please read on and find out.

Beta: MMWillow13 (Who got this back to me early so I posted it early.)

What is love?

End of chapter four: Partners or not?

"When did the powers that be split us up?" His words were angrily spilling from his lips.

"The only one that split you and Dr. Brennan up as partners was YOU Agent Booth." Sweets turned off his computer and waited for his words to find there mark.

He knew the moment they had as the now defeated agent walked out his office door. Normally Sweets would have asked him what he felt about that. However right now he knew that the man that just left his office needed time to come to terms with what he had said.

Booth by past his own office and headed towards his car. Driving on auto pilot he didn't see where he was until a strong arm pulled him into the apartment in front of him. \

Chapter five: Questions, Questions, and more Questions

Looking at the fire in the other man's eyes Special agent Seeley Booth knew better then to speak. It surprised him to see that he had driven to his partner's apartment. Where he was now standing with his back to her living room wall as her father's face was inches away from his own.

"Max." He squeaked out in greeting.

"Booth for years I trusted you. You know how I feel about cops but you had been good to my child. You didn't hurt her and you looked out for her. Out of respect for her I haven't spoken to you since your disrespect for her started. But that stops now!" Booth watched the older man closely.

"I asked you years ago if you were gay is why you wouldn't sleep with her. Do you remember your answer to me?" He paused a moment letting the younger man think of his answer.

"I told you she was beautiful." The words came out easier as Max arm loosened against him.

"Yes you did. Do you still think of her like that?"

"Max you know I do but things change. Some things were said a few years ago some things that we can't take back. We both moved on. I found Hannah and Bones found her reason for loving her job." Booth watched her dad as his words sunk in. Max's hold on him lessened after a minute or two.

"You asked her to give you both a chance. However she told you she was protecting you. She told you her heart isn't as open as yours. But she was wrong! If she didn't have an open heart she wouldn't have let you in her life to start. Nor would she have let Russ or me back in her life." Both men took a deep breath.

"However that is the main night things changed for my child. You're not the only one to blame for that it still happened. She knows she messed up that night. But she wouldn't change it out of love for you. She loves you Booth she has for years. When you told her you needed to move on that was it. No matter how much pain her brother and I have given her over her life, that night hurt her more." The look in Booths eyes made Max heart ace.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never hurt Bones if I could help it but things needed to change. I couldn't keep chasing something or someone that wasn't going to let me in. Max she doesn't love me that way. We are friends and co workers at least we were co workers and friends. I don't know what we are now." Max could tell that the young man in front of him was running thought things in his mind and for once the man of action turned and left his daughter's apartment quietly closing the door behind him and leaving in his wake one lost in thought agent.

Booth stood routed in his spot for what seemed like days but could have been only minutes. He hadn't even seen Max leave but quickly realized he was alone in his partner's home. Taking a deep calming breath he looked around her living room. She had changed it since he had seen it last. The artifacts that use to be displayed in her home were no longer there. Instead was some art work hung on the wall. At a closer look he noticed most of it was Angela's. Some of the pictures were taken by Bones herself on different trips. The views of most of them were of hard times but one hit him hard. One of the pictures was of the wall that he sat on that fateful night.

'When had she taken this and why? Was she upset about what happened that night? Why should he care anymore? He had Hannah now. They were going to start a family. Yes he wanted his partner and best friend back but did he still want to start something with her?' He thought he had made up his mind on these things when he asked Hannah to be his wife. Now he wasn't sure. Had he moved on or was he just hiding his feelings for Bones so deep that he made this life with Hannah to keep his heart from breaking?

"Bones!" Parker's voice carried thought the small hospital room that afternoon after school.

"Parker." She answered as he lightly hugged her.

"Dad's not here you can call me buddy if you want. In fact you can call me whatever you want at anytime if dad has something to say about it let him say it." Parker's words hit her hard. This child was saying things about his father that she never thought he would say. Parker loved his father as much as Booth loved his son. She was worried what had happened to that love.

"Parker's right Bren, don't worry with what Seeley will say. You love my son and he loves you that's all that I need to know." Rebecca entered the room with his book bag.

"Bone's will you help me with my home work please? If you don't, mom's going to have to call dad and Hannah. I would rather stay with you for a few hours please?" Brennan wasn't sure what to say to that. Rebecca's trust in her was new and she wasn't sure what to do with it yet. But seeing a nod from her was all she needed.

"Okay, Buddy as long as your mom's alright with it. I don't mind." Both women had a smile on their faces as the young man stood up and jumped up and down a few times.

"Thank you! Thank you Bones! I love you!" He once again hugged her." Over the next few minutes Rebecca set the ground rules for her son and thanked Brennan once again for taking the time to help him.

A few hours later Charlie walked into his partner for lack of a better name's room. Charlie knew that she would always be his boss's partner as the FBI saw it, but to him she was his partner. First thing he noticed was papers and a book bag near the door. The next thing was the sound of two sleeping people on the bed. Looking up he noticed Booth's son Parker was laying with his head beside Brennan's on her pillow. It was a sight to behold. Taking a deep breath the agent walked back out the room to the hall way. Taking a moment or two to figure out what he wanted to do next. He turned and was about to leave when he noticed an out of place person heading towards him.

"I'm sorry Sir but Dr. Brennan is resting you will have to come back later." One of the nurses was trying to tell Booth but he didn't stop. As he got closer to the room the nurse walked closer trying to block his way. Charlie didn't know why his boss was here, but he wasn't going to let him hurt Brennan again not right now, not ever if he could.

Seeing that Booth wasn't listing to the nurse Charlie stepped in front of his boss.

"Sir, Dr. Brennan is sleeping right now. I can have her call you when she wakes up about the report if you like." Charlie's words did the trick and Booth stopped in the middle of the hall way.

'Why is he here? Why will Charlie a man who knows his feelings for her stopping him for entering her room? Why was he himself even at the hospital again after she kicked him out?' Booth asked himself and within seconds had his answers.

Charlie was keeping an eye on his partner. He had to admit after having time to think that Sweets had been right Charlie was her partner now. But that. along with himself needing some answers was about to change.

"I'm here to see Bones. I can wait in her room until she wakes up. I just need a few answers. It's not about the case." He said hoping that he wouldn't have to go into detail about what the questions were about.

"Sir. I'm sorry but Brennan didn't want to see you this morning and she doesn't now. Right now she's asleep and when she wakes up I will have her call you." The younger agent stood his ground and Booth could see that he wasn't going to get into her room without force. That wasn't the way he wanted to see Bones. He was turning to leave when Rebecca reentered the floor.

"Mama they are both asleep right now. He has made her day as well as ours. Thank you for bringing him by." The same nurse that had tried to stop him was now telling his ex that she was happy about her bringing who by. It was then that he heard Charlie talking to her behind him.

"Rebecca, nice to see you. Brennan and little man are asleep right now. Would you like me to wake him or maybe help you carry him to the car?"

"Thank you Charlie, but I think Parker needs to wake up any way. Do you know how long he's been asleep?" Looking down at his watch Charlie answered her.

"When I got here they told me that Brennan and he had been asleep about half an hour. I would say going on an hour more or less." Booth didn't hear what else was said. His feeling of calmness was barely hanging on. Here Charlie had taken his partner. Being honest he knew that Charlie hadn't taken her but accepted her help. But no one other than him would be carrying his son to his ex car if he was around.

It was then that Rebecca looked at her ex. His body while still standing tall was showing signs of more going on in her mind. Deciding to let her son sleep she turned to his father.

"Seeley, they're both asleep and I am going to let Parker sleep a few more minutes. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Booth was taken aback for a moment. He and Rebecca had been nice to each other a lot over the last few years there friendship was starting to grow again. But she hadn't asked him to coffee in years.

"Sure but first."

"Come on there's a great coffee shop here. Charlie will take care of them for us. We won't be half an hour." She told the other man as she started to walk towards the elevator with Booth in tow.

A/N: What is it that Rebecca wants to talk about? Can Booth focus on what she is telling him? Will Hodgins tell Booth about the first attack? Why hasn't he yet? Find out in the next few chapters.


	6. A Touch

Title: A Touch

Series: What is love? 6/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: Not R but not PG13 either.

Characters and parings: Booth/Hannah, Parker, Rebecca, Max, Bones, Charlie, and OC's

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Booth finds that someone got the jump on him. Who is it and why? Why is Charlie not letting him into see his partner? Please read on and find out.

A/N: For the readers that have not heard of the song I use in this chapter. The words are at the end of this chapter. Thank you.

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter five: Questions, Questions, and more Questions.

"Mama they are both asleep right now. He has made her day as well as ours. Thank you for bringing him by." The same nurse that had tried to stop him was now telling his ex that she was happy about her bringing who by. It was then that he heard Charlie talking to her behind him.

"Rebecca, nice to see you. Brennan and little man are asleep right now. Would you like me to wake him or maybe help you carry him to the car?"

"Thank you Charlie, but I think Parker needs to wake up any way. Do you know how long he's been asleep?" Looking down at his watch Charlie answered her.

"When I got here they told me that Brennan and he had been asleep about half an hour. I would say going on an hour more or less." Booth didn't hear what else was said. His feeling of calmness was barely hanging on. Here Charlie had taken his partner. Being honest he knew that Charlie hadn't taken her but accepted her help. But no one other than him would be carrying his son to his ex car if he was around.

It was then that Rebecca looked at her ex. His body while still standing tall was showing signs of more going on in her mind. Deciding to let her son sleep she turned to his father.

"Seeley, they're both asleep and I am going to let Parker sleep a few more minutes. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Booth was taken aback for a moment. He and Rebecca had been nice to each other a lot over the last few years there friendship was starting to grow again. But she hadn't asked him to coffee in years.

"Sure but first."

"Come on there's a great coffee shop here. Charlie will take care of them for us. We won't be half an hour." She told the other man as she started to walk towards the elevator with Booth in tow.

Chapter six: A Touch

"Seeley, I know that something's bothering you. Would you like to talk about it cause clearly Parker and Brennan are part of the problem." They had just sat down when she asked.

"It's nothing. " He tried to play off his fear, but he wasn't fooling her any better then he was himself.

"I saw your reaction to Charlie's question about carrying Parker." That was the right button to push.

"Parker is my son! The man already has my partner working with him. Most of our friends are now closer with him then they are me . He will not take my son away from me too!" Rebecca smiled knowing that this had been along time coming. The blinders were starting to come off and she hoped that he came out of this as easy as he went into it.

"Booth, first off no one is taking Parker away from you. He loves you. He might be mad as can be at you right now but deep down he loves you. Second, Charlie didn't take any one from you. You pushed Brennan away and sent Charlie most of the time over the last year that you could to work with her." She waited a moment to let her words crack thought his mindset.

"I don't know how you got lucky enough to have Brennan be your friend after this last year but she still holds on to that friendship. She doesn't know why you stopped being her partner and put Charlie there. Despite what you have put her thought this last year and half she still has strong feelings for you." Booths head shot up at that statement.

"What has she told you?" His shaky voice asked as he tried to hide it with a sip of coffee.

"If you're asking about the gamble you took a few years ago. Yes, I know about that, but not by Brennan. Sweets told me about it when you came back with Hannah and stopped bringing Brennan around with you to get Parker. Do you know how hard your son took that?" Again taking a breath she waited then continued.

"He took it hard. Every other day he was asking me to go by the lab after school to see her. It was almost a month later when I gave in. Brennan is really good with him. She has helped me out so much over the last year. I'm not saying only in his home work. Seeley, there are things going on with him that even I don't know about. Things he will only talk to her about and for some reason she is willing to listen to him. He loves her and she loves him and no matter what you do or who you're with Brennan will be the only one he wants his dad with."

"We talked about this before I asked Hannah to marry me. He said that he was alright with me and her." Booth had talked with his son on more than one occasion about his future step mom. Each time they talked Parker had seemed okay with her, but now he was being to think he might have been wrong.

"I don't know what to tell you Seeley. He likes Hannah, he does. She is cool and loves his dad more then he thought she should. But he doesn't love her. He loves Brennan and it's because of her that he has given Hannah a chance." Booth thought back to the day he had walked in Limbo and heard his son talking to Bones. She had told Parker to let Hannah in to his life. That she loved his dad as much as he loved her. That Hannah was the better woman for him. How did he not see that Bones was helping his son to accept his girlfriend? No one had to tell him to accept Bones. He had fallen for her the first time he meet her, the same as his dad.

"Thank you for the talk Seeley. I need to get Parker home into his bed." She stood to leave, but stopped at the hand covering hers.

"Rebecca what do you think of Hannah?" He had never asked her what she thought of any of the women he had been with not even Bones. So she took a moment to find the right answer.

"Seeley, what I think or feel about her doesn't matter it's the love you have for her that counts. When the day ends you want someone who loves you to be at home waiting for you. Someone who can be there with you in the good and bad times. You love Hannah and she loves you. As hard as it will be on Parker that she isn't Brennan he will come around in time. Everything happens in its own time." She placed her other hand on top of his before heading to get their son.

Booth stood and instead of heading towards Bones room he went home. Rebecca's words ran thought his mind the whole drive. As normal Hannah was still at work when he got home. Instead of sitting down and getting lost in thought he made them dinner. The table was set and he was placing the last part of dinner on the table as the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home." Hannah's voice carried to his ears. Without saying a word his lips found hers. The moment there lips touched she knew something was off. His kiss was strong but his heart wasn't in it. He was trying to get it there she could tell but it wasn't. But when his teeth found the spot at the base of her neck all worry and thought flew out the window. He pressed her up against the wall with his body and slowly undressed her. They made love against the living room wall and again on the couch before they made it to dinner.

That night helped Booth set right what he was feeling. For most of the day his friends had been telling him how wrong he was to Bones. How he was the one to walk away from her. Being in Hannah's arms that night and making love to her took his mind off things that he had done. He wasn't trying to use her. He loved her but now he wasn't sure that his love for her was as strong as he thought. As he fell asleep his ex words hit him again. He did want someone with him that he could tell everything to. Someone who loved him with out question. Someone who took that step and didn't hide behind logic and reason. But was he leading Hannah on or was she the one he was thinking of?

That night when Rebecca had come to get Parker she found him sitting up awake between Brennan and Charlie talking. Her mind went back over the years that she had known Brennan. Some things she had grown in and some she was still working on. The sight of Brennan loving her son made her want to cry. Despite what she had told Seeley she wished with all she could that he would be with Brennan but like she had said it was up to him. It didn't take long for them to leave after Rebecca told Parker that he could go to Jack and Angela's for a few hours after school tomorrow if he left with her now.

That night Brennan found herself in a dream world. One that she had found herself in numerous times over the last eight or so years. She was on a crowed dance floor. Booth was sitting at a table with his woman. Over the years the woman's face had taken on many forms. She had been Tessa, Cam and a few other nameless women on the side. But for the last year it had been the woman it was tonight Hannah. She could see the two laughing and talking. Angela was pushing her to dance with Booth. But so far every time she got so far Hannah would pull him on the floor or leave before Brennan got close to him. Tonight was different.

"Go Bren, you know you want to." Angela was saying as she pushed her friend towards the hunk of her dreams. It was at that moment a song started that to was new tonight. She recognized the song form a move she had watched only a few hours ago. She had gotten her computer from Angela but found herself flipping thought the channels on the TV. When she heard the music's beat she stopped and watched the show. It was Dance with me. The song was

Echa Pa' Lante

It said more then she could with her own words. She sang this song in her actions instead of words. When it told about how her body wanted his, Booth was standing in front of her. His eyes taking her in. She placed his hands on her hips as they danced. With that small touch things exploded in her dream. Booth's hands moved over her body as he danced with her like he was the one taking her home. In fact the way they were moving she was surprised even in her dream they hadn't been asked to leave the floor.

Booth's lips were on her neck as his hands found her hair and pressed her to his hardening member. She didn't stop the whimpers that came from her as his body danced with hers in a way that no one else had. She fit perfectly with him. He was just the right height for her to fit under him. They had made their way to a privet room and were doing more than they ever had in real life. His shirt was off and her hands took the time to roam his chest. She kissed each scar she found and was on her way towards his growing need for her when she woke to the sound of an alarm in the hall.

Booth awoke to the feel of a mouth leaving his body. He didn't know what was going on but saw that something had clearly happened. Hannah was now standing at the end of the bed gathering her things for the day. That wasn't out of the norm for them. Nor was him waking up to the feel of her mouth around him. In fact he had returned the favor a time or two for her. But she wouldn't normally stop before one or most of the time both of them were running late for work.

"Hannah come back to bed please?" He clearly had no idea what had happened and he needed her in more ways than one right then. She didn't answer only shock her head no and went into the bath room closing the door. To him that was a sign leave me alone. Instead of heading into speak with her he got ready as best he could for his day. He was so lost in worry about what he had done that he didn't hear her call out goodbye. He did hear the door shutting.

A/N: The song makes me think of Booth and Bones from the moment I watched Dance with Me. Here are the words to Echa Pa' Lante.

Echa pa'lante!

I know you're a little shy, boyI can see it in your eyesYou're trying to play it coolBut I see right through your disguise

You're sitting there in your cornerJust waiting to make your moveCome a little closer, babyLet me get into your groove

REF:Echa pa'lante

No mires pa'tras Keep on moving, babyDon't look back2X

You've got me so fascinated Don't know what I'm gonna do'Coz every inch of my body Is crying out for you Baby, this is the moment That we've both been waiting forBaby, take some action'Coz you know tonight I'm yours

REF

If you want to be my lover, boyYou've got to take control'Coz I can see you want meI can feel it in my soulYour desire ain't no secret, comeWhat are you trying to hide?

Fasten up your seat belt, boyLet me take you for a ride

REF

Other people say(Echa pa'lante)Move, move it(No mires pa'tras)If you wanna be my lover(Echa pa'lante)Whu Whu Whu Whu(No mires pa'tras)

REF

This is a clip from the show that reminds me of Booth and Bones. .com/watch?v=iJXMzMC-1AY&feature=related


	7. Wow what?

Title: Wow what?

Series: What is love? 7/11

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 786 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Hannah, Jack/Angela, Bones, Cam

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Cam has a question for Booth what is it? What is Jack do when he gets to talk to

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter six: A Touch

Booth awoke to the feel of a mouth leaving his body. He didn't know what was going on but saw that something had clearly happened. Hannah was now standing at the end of the bed gathering her things for the day. That wasn't out of the norm for them. Nor was him waking up to the feel of her mouth around him. In fact he had returned the favor a time or two for her. But she wouldn't normally stop before one or most of the time both of them were running late for work.

"Hannah come back to bed please?" He clearly had no idea what had happened and he needed her in more ways than one right then. She didn't answer only shock her head no and went into the bath room closing the door. To him that was a sign leave me alone. Instead of heading into speak with her he got ready as best he could for his day. He was so lost in worry about what he had done that he didn't hear her call out goodbye. He did hear the door shutting.

Chapter seven: Wow what?

The last few days Hannah had worked late and gone in early. Last night she never came home. Booth had lots of time to think about what the team or his family had told him. That's one of the many reasons he found himself walking into the lab this morning.

"Booth you saved me a call. Can I speak with you in my office a minute?" Cam asked walking up behind him.

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"I need to know who Dr. Brennan's FBI partner is?" Booth looked at her for a few seconds then spoke up.

"What do you mean? You know I'm her partner." Cam looked around her desk for something for a moment. Finding what she was searching for she handed it to him.

He took a moment to see it was an email to her from the higher ups. They had asked the question. They had gone as far as saying that most of the paper work over the last year had another agents name on it other than his and they wanted to make sure that things hadn't changed.

"Cam, I know things have been kind of off this last year." At her scuff sound he shot her a glare.

"I will talk to Bones and get things right. Let them know that I'm still Bones FBI guy." Booth turned to head out of her office towards his partners. Only to stop at hearing his name.

"Seeley, she prefers Dr. Brennan." Cam's words hit their mark. How had things gone so far and he not known about them? The same question ran thought his mind over and over as he walked into his partner's dark office.

"Wendell, have you seen Bones?" Booth asked as he saw the other man out of the corner of his eye. However he didn't see the right hook that nailed him as he turned around.

"Wow what was that for?" Booth asked turning from Wendell to a fuming bug and slime guy.

"For not caring." Hodgins was about to walk off when a voice stopped him.

"Not caring about what?"

"You don't know do you?" Jack looked at the man in front of him that he once called a friend. His anger was slowly leaving him, but the rage was still there.

"What don't I know Hodgins? I don't have time for games I need to talk to Bones. Do you know where I can find her?" Hearing that one name brought his anger back full force.

"Angela's with her. She's not been sleeping at nights. Every time she closes her eyes she wakes screaming your name. Every night Ang or I are in there with her trying to get her to talk to us about the dreams. About her fears but she won't let us in. She says that they have no place in this world that it was all a bad dream and sorry for waking us." Booth was stunted. Bones was having nightmares again.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she alright? Why would you care? You don't talk to her? You barely see her anymore? If you do its cause you can't send Charlie for something?" The painful words his family had been telling him were true.

"I still care for her. She's my partner. I only want what's best for her." He meant every word he had just told the other man.

"If you still care about her end what you call a partnership. Leave Charlie here and move on with Hannah. That way Dr. B can find peace and we can all move on with our work." Jack's words stung worse as not only he and Wendell but most of the lab walked away with their backs to him. Not one member of the lab team would look at him.

Knowing when it was time to walk away Booth took one last look around the lab and left. He had a nagging feeling that the other man was right. The best thing would be to move on. Charlie was already as close to a true partner Bones could get. The lab seemed to be fine with him. Maybe it was time for him to move on. There were job openings in other offices. Was he ready to leave his office for higher up or another city? Now he needed more answers but first he needed to talk to Hannah. He had given her space like she needed, but now he needed her to help him as his future wife.

A/N: Will Booth find some answers or maybe more questions? What happens when he gets home? Will Booth leave? Answers to come soon.

Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! Please let me know what you think?


	8. I'm sorry

Title: I'm sorry

Series: What is love? 8/11

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,836 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Hannah, Parker, Rebecca

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens when Booth gets home? Why is he leaving for a week?

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is Love?

End of chapter seven: Wow

Knowing when it was time to walk away Booth took one last look around the lab and left. He had a nagging feeling that the other man was right. The best thing would be to move on. Charlie was already as close to a true partner Bones could get. The lab seemed to be fine with him. Maybe it was time for him to move on. There were job openings in other offices. Was he ready to leave his office for higher up or another city? Now he needed more answers but first he needed to talk to Hannah. He had given her space like she needed, but now he needed her to help him as his future wife.

Chapter eight: I'm sorry

Hannah arrived at the apartment that she shared with Booth. The last few days she had been looking at what she was doing with her life. She kept asking herself if this was truly what she wanted to do for the rest of her life? Or was this a layover and was it time to head back into the real world now? She knew her answer if she was honest she knew her answer for sure a few days ago.

Like most mornings she was more than ready to show the man she loved how much she loved him. Yes lately it was mostly done with her actions instead of words but the meaning was still there. She was aware that he was dreaming and enjoying the dream if his lower body was any proof.

"OH baby."

"MMMMM"

"Yea baby like that." This wasn't the first time she had found him in this way and saying these things. However what happened next was the first time. It also made her wonder if any of his dreams had been about her in the first place.

As she took him into her mouth he called out to her he thought until the name passed his lips.

"OH baby, Booones." That had stopped her cold. He had told her about their past. About how Brennan had turned him down and he had moved on with her. In that moment she knew it was all a dream. She may have his feelings and he may call it love when he was awake but the moment he went to sleep he was with Brennan. No matter what he said his heart was still with his Bones and would always be.

Not knowing what else to do Hannah stood up and gathered her clothing for the day. Before heading to the bathroom alone for the first time in over a year to get ready for work. The more she stayed around Booth the harder it was to think. She had stayed away for the last few days and last night she hadn't come back. Around midnight she made her mind up. The time had come to move on and she had to make that step. She had waited until he would be at work then come back to the apartment and gathered her things. It hadn't taken her long to pack. After living here for a year and a half seeing that all her belongings could be packed in a matter of an hour and in 4 suitcases and one care on bag just reaffirmed that she had made the right choice.

"Honey?" Booth called walking into the apartment. He had been surprised to see her car outside. The suitcases were sitting in the back seat. He had seen them but didn't know what they meant.

"Seeley, we need to talk." She began and he felt his heart break. His friends had left him for another agent. His son was mad at him. The best friend/partner he ever had didn't want to see him. Now his girlfriend wanted to talk with her car packed. This was not his week.

"What's going on?" Seeing her sitting down in the living room he slowly stood in the living room door way.

"Just the fact that you have to ask that should tell you. Things have changed. We both wanted to look the other way but fate has a way of showing us the truth." This really wasn't his week. His mind kept telling him.

"Whatever it is we can fix it. Let me know. Do you need more action? It's time for me to move on anyway. I can find a new office. Maybe they will let you partner up with me." He was drawing at straws and he knew it.

"Yes, I need more action but not only in my work." Her meaning wasn't lost on him.

"I thought the action in the bed room and couch was good." He smiled the cocky smile she loved and knew she would never forget.

"It was but now your body pushes all the right places but your hearts not in it." Finding no words to fit the truth he waited for her to continue.

"We could move. You could find another job. They might even let me cover your stories. But your heart would still be here. You belong here. With your family." The battle she was fighting with her tears was raging and he could see that she wasn't wining.

"You're my family."

"NO, Parker, Rebecca, the people at work, Cam, the lab guys and Dr. Brennan. They are your family. I might have been able to be at one point but you and I both know where your heart truly lies." He swallowed hard determined to not let this end without a fight.

"My son, Rebecca, Cam, the lab and co-workers all hate me. In fact Hodgins told me today it was time to move on." He hadn't planned on sharing that with her, however it popped out.

"I am willing to bet that Jack was talking more about you letting Dr. Brennan move on with her life then he was with you leaving. Parker will come around in time. So will Rebecca. Dr. Brennan will be the harder one to win her back. As much as I tried to be friends with her and help her see that she wasn't losing her partner the worse it got. That's why when you stopped calling her Bones some time back it made me happy. It showed me that you were truly with me and not holding on to her and I." Again words from someone he cared about were cutting him to the core. Only this time they were from the one person he was suppose to have as his rock.

"Seeley, fate has shown us both time and time again how short life is. I want someone who wants me first and the world second. I will not play second fiddle to anyone. Including a lovely doctor. " Booth knew she was right. She was his second choice. His second chance at happiness. But his feelings for her were real.

"Where will you go?" He asked knowing that this was goodbye maybe for now but more than likely for good. If they did cross paths again things would be different. She was right she deserved to be number one in some ones heart.

"I talked to my bosses this morning. I'm flying to France tonight. Maybe someday we will meet again. I can't keep fooling myself that what we have won't fall apart around me sometime. I want love the love that is just him and I. We had that once but it was a different time and place. Things change we changed and we can't go back. Be happy." She kissed his cheek not trusting herself to not stay if she kissed his lips and walked out his door. The apartment hadn't felt this empty in years.

He thought about a drink then seeing the time changed his mind. He needed to be around family like she had said. With it being a Friday night he called Rebecca.

"Seeley?" Rebecca asked knowing something was off by the time of the call.

"Rebecca, I know that Parkers still a little upset with me but can he come over for the night. I will have him home before noon. I'm heading out for a week tomorrow night." He held his breath awaiting her answer.

"It's alright with me as long as Hannah doesn't mind sharing you on your last night home for a week." Booth knew she meant well but hearing her bring up his now ex was harder then he thought.

"When can I come by to get him?" The time was set and Booth found he had time to pack a few things. He wasn't going to be gone far. The time off was easy to get along with the small place. Now he just had to tell his son and Brennan that he was leaving for the week.

"Dad, what's going on? Mom said you were going somewhere?" Parker asked climbing into the SUV seat.

"I'll explain when we get home." The drive was made mostly in silence Booth was happy cause it gave him time to gather his thoughts. Once they were safe and seating in the same living room that two hours ago the woman he had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with walked out his son spoke up.

"Dad." The worry in his voice came out this time.

"Buddy, You know I love you right?"

"Are you having to move?"

"NO"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"NO"

"Are you having to leave with Hannah for something?"

"NO, In fact there wont be anymore Hannah." At hearing his fathers words Parker's face feel. He had liked Hannah he had but she wasn't right for his dad. But seeing as his dad was now upset didn't make him feel any better.

"She left, Buddy, she couldn't be second any more."

"I'm sorry; I know you two were really hitting it off." Hearing his own words from years ago come from his son made him smile.

"Thanks, I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving tomorrow. Its time I got things right. To do that I need to know what the right way is." His son was wise beyond his years but still didn't know the words to comfort his father. Instead he reached out and hugged him. The rest of the night was spent with the pair talking and sometimes laughing. By Noon Parker was with his mom again and had told his dad to be safe.

"Brennan." Was the sound he heard when she answer his call.

"Bon…. Brennan, I wanted to let you know that I will be out of town this week. Charlie will talk to you if we have a case."

"You and Hannah be safe." She was about to hang up when she heard his words.

"She's gone." That stopped her in her tracks. No matter what she felt for this man he was hurting and lost.

"Booth, I'm sorry if there's anything."

"Can you spend sometimes with Parker for me? He loves you and misses you. I got to head out. I'll call you when I get home." With that he hung up the phone. He was half way to where he was going to be staying before he even knew it. Climbing out of the SUV he stretched and unloaded his things. One week he had one week to get things right.

A/N: Hannah's gone and Booth is off to find himself what happens during the week? Where is he? Does he find himself? What happens when he comes back?

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. All honest feedback is welcome.


	9. An Ear

Title: An ear

Series: What is love? 9/11

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,701 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Parker, Bones, Sweets, Angela/Hodgins, Cam.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Why is Parker calling Bones so late? What does Booth do with his time away?

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter eight: I'm sorry

"Brennan." Was the sound he heard when she answer his call.

"Bon…. Brennan, I wanted to let you know that I will be out of town this week. Charlie will talk to you if we have a case."

"You and Hannah be safe." She was about to hang up when she heard his words.

"She's gone." That stopped her in her tracks. No matter what she felt for this man he was hurting and lost.

"Booth, I'm sorry if there's anything."

"Can you spend sometimes with Parker for me? He loves you and misses you. I got to head out. I'll call you when I get home." With that he hung up the phone. He was half way to where he was going to be staying before he even knew it. Climbing out of the SUV he stretched and unloaded his things. One week he had one week to get things right.

Chapter nine: An ear

Sunday morning Brennan found herself once again working with Charlie. However, after her talk with Booth on last night she wasn't sure what was going to happen when he came back. Her mind quickly ran back over the call with Parker later last night.

"Brennan" She answered quickly not expecting her phone to ring.

"Bones. She's gone." His small voice came over her line.

"Who's gone Parker? Are you alright?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Hannah's gone. Dad told me that they both called it quits but, he's hurt Bones. I tried to be there for him last night best I could. He needs you Bones." Parker had no idea what he was asking of her or his dad.

"Buddy, do you know where he went?" The call with her old partner was now making much more since.

"No, he told me he would be back at the end of next week. I'm scared he's really upset." How did she tell the young man that this is what happened when you open yourself to others? That when you let others in your life and they rip your heart out this is how it feels?

"Your dad needs some time. When he's ready, he will come home. Things will be different and hard for a few weeks maybe even a month. He loved her so it's going to take some time but don't worry. Soon he will be the man you know and love again." That was the best way she could dumb down her thoughts, not that she had to go that low with Parker, but she thought the simplest was the best.

"I guess you're right. We will be there for him when he comes home right? You're not going to leave him alone now right?" It amazed her that a boy of his age could understand what had been going on.

"I will be here, if he needs me Parker that will never change." Her words left the boy with questions but at least she would be there to help his dad. They agreed to meet a few days later and look over some homework and things. Then got off the phone. She had turned in early that night.

It was now noon and the body was making its way into the lab. She spent the rest of the day plus most of the next two days working on identifying the lifeless body on her table.

Parker had come by on Wednesday for his help. They spent most of the afternoon and early night talking about anything that came to the young mans mind. Each time he would ask Bones about his dad she changed the subject. After the first ten times he stopped asking seeing that his dad hadn't called her anymore then he had called him.

"Bones, I miss him. I didn't like her, but if he's this hurt I wish she had stayed." Parker's eyes were filled with tears and Bones knew that she had to tell him something.

"Parker the other day when I had to leave our phone call to work what did you feel?" He took a moment to answer.

"Buddy?"

"I felt hurt a little. I hadn't talk to you since Saturday night and you didn't get to talk to me at all." He had been honest she knew that he was.

"Now think of it if you got to see me for a whole year and then I told you I couldn't talk to you any more cause I was too busy with work. What do you think you would feel then?" She hoped she was doing this right.

"I would be hurt and mad."

"That's kind of what your dad's going though. Hannah had been with him for a long time and now that she's left for whatever reason he has to find his own answers as to why she left."

"Is that how you felt when he started sleeping with her?" Bones didn't know what to say. She had always been honest with the young man, but what would his dad say if he found out later on?

"Yes, buddy. I felt hurt and it took me months to put that hurt behind me."

"Dad took off so he doesn't have to see me didn't he?"

"No, honey every one handles loss and hurt different. Your dad is a private man. He went away to get things right in his mind. He loves you, don't ever think anything else! He is more than ready to do anything to keep you safe." She felt better at seeing the smile cross his face.

"He loves you too Bones." She knew he did at one time but that was so long ago now. If he asked her again she knows she would say yes to his future, yes to a life with him for as long as they had. However she didn't see that coming. He had moved on and as far as she could see he wouldn't be coming back to her that way. Maybe as her partner/friend, but not as the man she woke up with in her arms.

"Thanks Bones." As they hugged the person in the room made her presence known.

"Parker, why don't you get your things in the car?" His mom said as she approached the pair.

"Rebecca, how much did you hear?"

"Most of the stuff about Seeley. He does still love you." Bones went to say something and Rebecca held her hand up.

"You did the right thing with our son there. He needed to hear it from you that his dad still loved him and that things would be alright. Now, I'm telling you. Don't let what you and Seeley have go! It's something special that one in a million shot of working out. He will see in time that it's you that he needs." She quickly turned from the woman she now called a friend and walked out the door.

Booth had spent most of Sunday laying in bed. He was a strong man. Heck he had been to war twice now but he was human and humans sometimes had to let things out. He would let his mind wonder to what had happened over the last year. How the guys at the office had thought that Charlie was working with Bones now? How the lab that was his friends too thought things would be better if he would leave and let Bones on with her life? Then how Hannah the woman he had moved on with after Bones had let him down left him. Things weren't going well for him.

He's mind kept painting pictures of a life with Hannah, but it had never gone too far in the future. His future was with Bones, deep down he had known that but he had to hit the bottom to know for sure. His bottom had come when Hannah left. Now he was left with trying to find a way to put the pieces of his life back together. He had to make things right. But first he had to make himself right.

The thought of what Sweets would tell him right now brought a small smile to his face. The man acted like a child at times, but over the years Booth had to admit if only to himself that the young doctor was a part of the greatest team the FBI has ever had. Now he had to find a way to get the team back together. Right now he needed to talk to someone. He could have asked Bones to come out with him or call and talk to her but it wouldn't be fair for her to have to hear about things he did with Hannah. He couldn't call Cam or the Squirts cause of the way things had happened over the last year. His family was upset at him. No, he needed someone who wouldn't judge him for trying to move on. That would listen to his hurt and pain. Someone who wouldn't change their mind about him after he was done talking.

He found the perfect person to talk to and in half an hour he was standing there talking to them. For a few hours each day he would go talk to this person. They never judged him and he let his feelings of hurt and rejection out. The walks after his talks helped his mind clear. On Sunday before he went home he stopped one last time to talk.

"Thank you." He spoke before walking away.

He didn't know that someone else had been there part of the times over the last week with him. The man hadn't wanted to upset him and stayed hidden right out of sight. The man hadn't heard the words that were said but, he did see the weight of the world come off Booth's shoulders. It was right after Booth walked away that Max made his way to the spot that he had only moments ago walked away from.

"You always were the easier one to talk to. Thanks for being there for him. I know Brennan will thank you if he ever tells her. I miss you my love." Then he turned and left heading back to his place to get ready for the next week.

A/N: Who was Booth talking to? Will he every tell Bones about it? What happens when Booth gets home? Only two more chapters to go. Thanks for reading.


	10. Moving On

Title: Moving on

Series: What is love? 10/11

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Characters and parings:Booth, Bones,Parker, and Charlie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens when Booth comes back? How do things work out for the team?

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter nine: An ear

He didn't know that someone else had been there part of the times over the last week with him. The man hadn't wanted to upset him and stayed hidden right out of sight. The man hadn't heard the words that were said but, he did see the weight of the world come off Booth's shoulders. It was right after Booth walked away that Max made his way to the spot that he had only moments ago walked away from.

"You always were the easier one to talk to. Thanks for being there for him. I know Brennan will thank you if he ever tells her. I miss you my love." Then he turned and left heading back to his place to get ready for the next week.

Chapter ten: Moving on

By Monday Booth had found his answers. He had called Hacker and talked to him. With Bones and Charlie making the arrest for the case that had left Bones in the hospital he was ready to start his life anew. The group that had been arrested had messed up and left clues that Bones and the squints followed right to them.

Booth knew that Hannah's leaving would always be a pain in his life but, she had been right his heart was here with his family. With all his family, that now he had to show still had his heart. He wasn't lying to himself he had a long road to go but, he was ready for it. First, he had to get his partner back which is why he was now standing in the middle of the lab awaiting her arrival.

"Booth is something wrong?" Cam asked walking into the lab.

"No, I'm needed to talk to Bo…. Brennan for a moment, before I talked to Charlie. Do you know when she should be in?" The sound of the doors opening and closing could be heard as he finished talking.

"Booth?" Brennan spoke his name at seeing him in the lab.

"Brennan, can we talk for a moment?" This was new; normally he would follow her into her office and talk no matter what she was doing. Well, normal before Hannah.

"Alright." She said signaling for him to follow her into her office. He did leaving the door open and standing in front of her desk.

"Is something wrong Booth?" She asked a few minutes later after noticing he wasn't going to speak first.

"Hannah and I split last week." He knew that Parker had told her and he knew that she had helped his son come to terms with his sudden departure. He wasn't told how she helped or why just that Rebecca felt better for him having Bones in his life.

"I'm sorry to hear that Booth." He saw that she truly was. Not that he thought she wouldn't be but it was nice to know that he could still read her.

"How do you feel about being my sole partner again?" He knew it was a big step and he wasn't going to push her but he wanted her back.

"Charlie has been a big part of this team for over a year now. I'm not sure I want to change that now." She saw the look of defeat cross his face.

"However, maybe from time to time it would be good to have you back here. If Charlie is alright with this as well." Her words gave him a small bit of hope that things could be better. That he could have back what he hadn't knowingly given up.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. I will talk to you later on then." With that he was out the door and headed back to the Hover Building.

"Charlie, can you come in here a minute?" Booth had called the other agent as soon as he got settled back into his desk.

"Sir?"

"I wanted to thank you. Over the last year you have been a great part of the Jeffersonian team. They all speak highly of you. In fact none as high as Dr. Brennan." Charlie was happy for the praise but, it sounded wired for him to hear Dr. Brennan coming out of his boss's mouth.

"Thank you sir." He turned to leave. Taking only two steps towards the door before he was spoken to.

"I wanted to thank you also for taking good care of Dr. Brennan. I know things couldn't have been easy with her and you have done it without coming to me and complaining. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sir. She's hard to handle at times but, once you know what to side step she's much easier to work with." This time the other agent waited to make sure his boss was finished.

"I also wanted to let you know that I will start to work on some of the cases with the team again. Brennan wants you to work some with them too. I will be slowly taking back the post you're doing right now." This information didn't surprise Charlie. He had known all along that when Booth got things right he would want his team back. It did hurt a little but he wasn't going to complain.

"Charlie, I have spoken with Assistant Director Hacker. If things go as planned in two months you will have a new job as head of your own team." This news took a few moments to sink in. Charlie found himself speechless. He had worked years to get to where he was. Now a year after working with a great team he was going to get his own. Then suddenly in his happiness something hit him.

"Sir. No disrespect, but unless Dr. Brennan is ready to work with you again. I will have to decline the new post." Booth smiled at how loyal this man was to his partner.

"I spoke with Brennan a little bit a go. She's okay with me slowly moving back in to my role. I didn't tell her about the new post. I'm leaving that up to you. But things could change so don't go picking out things for your new office just yet." Booth cautioned him.

"I feel the need to speak with her myself sir." The simple statement made Booth's respect for the agent run that much deeper.

"No, problem Charlie. Here's a new case for you two anyway." Booth's smile grew as the other agent took the folder and headed off to call his partner.

Over the next few days the case was solved and things were falling back into place for Booth. Charlie had talked with Brennan and was happy with his boss coming back. His friends were slowly talking to him now. It wasn't as easy as the first time he made friends with them. But he had hurt them it would take them sometime to forgive him for that. This would be his first night with Parker since Hannah's departure.

"Dad." The young man said. He was still mad about how things had gone over the last year and he wasn't going to let his dad forget it.

"Buddy, how's a milkshake and fries sound right now?" Normally the milkshake and fires was saved for Saturday lunch, not Friday dinner.

"Sure." Booth noticed that while his son tried to be mad at him the small smile was in his eyes.

That gave him more hope than anything else had so far. Later on that night after the milkshakes and fries. Parker had a question that had been bugging him of sometime.

"Dad?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Why couldn't I call Bones, Bones?" The question while Booth knew was coming hit him hard. Taking a moment to find the right words he answered his son.

"Son, things with Brennan were changing. She was distant to me and I didn't know why at the time. I know now but at the time I thought she wanted more respect from us." Booth took a breath as he watched his son think about what he had said.

"I wanted to give her that respect. She never did like the nickname to start so we stopped calling her by it. Does that make sense?" The young man took a moment to run his father's reasons in his mind.

"I guess so but, dad she likes to be called Bones." The one thought that kept repeating in his mind was out of the mouths of babies.

"From you, son. Not from me. It will take her some time to let me call her that again if she ever does let me. I am going to be working with the team again. Things are going to be like before. Are you going to be alright with that?" Booth didn't hear the answer instead his son's flung arms around his waist answered for him.

After that moment father and son went to bed and started their own journey back. The weeks went by and Booth kept his word. He had almost slipped a few times and called her Bones instead of Brennan. However, he stopped himself before it had gotten out.

Two months later Charlie found himself as head of his own team. That worked out well since Booth was back with the Jeffersonian team full time.

Three months after Booths return his world once again changed on him. They were looking over a body when his slip happened.

"What does it look like Bones?" The area went silent. The FBI agents around them knew that the partners were still finding themselves and that Booth hadn't called her that name since they restarted working together.

"Male, mid thirties, he was shot in the leg as well as the back of his head. We need to get him to the lab." It surprised the agents that she went on as if it was nothing. So they got back to work as well. Booth was ready to apologize, but didn't get his chance until they returned to the lab.

"Brennan, I'm sorry." She was standing in her office putting her purse and things down as he followed her into her office.

"What are you sorry for?" She stopped to look at him.

"Calling you Bones. I didn't want to upset you like before." Her face told him that she had heard him but not what she felt about the slip.

"Booth, don't worry. I kind of miss the name." He smiled.

"So Bones, what happened to our guy over there?" She rolled her eyes knowing that things looked to be working out for the team. They had a long way to go but they were getting there.

Over the next few months the old partnership was coming back. The drinks after work. The late night dinners with the two of them. On the Friday night that Parker stayed with Booth the three could be found in Bones living room. They would watch TV or play games. A few times Booth and Parker had even stayed the night with her. It was on one such night that things again changed for the partners.

"Mom, dad said that I have to go to bed. Can't I stay up with you?" Parker asked as he ran into Bones bedroom running away from his dad's tickling hands.

When the partners heard what he called her they both stopped in their tracks. Booth wasn't sure what was going on. Bones had come close to his son but, he didn't want to scare her off. Bones didn't know what to think. She wouldn't mind him calling her that but it wasn't her place to let him. She started to say something when her partner beat her to it.

"Buddy what did you call Bones?" It was then the child noticed the slip.

"Mom is that alright? I know you're not really my mom cause you're not married to dad, but you could marry him then it would be alright right? Please, I want Bones to be mom, dad. Can I call you that Bones please?" The pleading broker her heart.

"I don't mind as long as it's alright with your mom and dad." Booth didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. A few months ago he had given up hope on a family with this woman, but now here they were with his son asking to call her mom. It made his heart pound out of his chest.

"Mom, what do you say to helping the tickle monster get this young man to bed?" Booth and Bones chased Parker for a few minutes until he was tucked in his bed for the night.

A/N: Things are starting to look up for Bones and Booth. Does something happen to change that? What is going to happen on Booth/Bones one year anniversary? Please read the last chapter and find out.

Honest feed back makes my world move.


	11. LOVE?

Title: Love?

Series: What is love? 11/11

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Hannah/Booth

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What is going on one year later in Booth and Bone's lives? Why is Booth thinking about the last few years? Read and find out in the last chapter of this story. Please read A/N at the end of this story.

Beta: MMWillow13 (Thanks for the read over.)

What is love?

End of chapter ten: Moving on.

"Mom, dad said that I have to go to bed. Can't I stay up with you?" Parker asked as he ran into Bones bedroom running away from his dad's tickling hands.

When the partners heard what he called her they both stopped in their tracks. Booth wasn't sure what was going on. Bones had come close to his son but, he didn't want to scare her off. Bones didn't know what to think. She wouldn't mind him calling her that but it wasn't her place to let him. She started to say something when her partner beat her to it.

"Buddy what did you call Bones?" It was then the child noticed the slip.

"Mom is that alright? I know you're not really my mom cause you're not married to dad, but you could marry him then it would be alright right? Please, I want Bones to be mom, dad. Can I call you that Bones please?" The pleading broker her heart.

"I don't mind as long as it's alright with your mom and dad." Booth didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. A few months ago he had given up hope on a family with this woman, but now here they were with his son asking to call her mom. It made his heart pound out of his chest.

"Mom, what do you say to helping the tickle monster get this young man to bed?" Booth and Bones chased Parker for a few minutes until he was tucked in his bed for the night.

Chapter eleven: love?

Booth thought back over the last few years, so much had changed. Yet still, so much was the same. He and Bones had fled from their feelings to opposite ends of the world out of fear. Then it was fear seven months later that brought them back.

Hannah had been with him then. He had tried to move on for a time he had thought he had. That all came crashing down around him when he heard his son and Bones talking. He can still hear them talking as if it had been yesterday instead of months ago.

Then when he asked Hannah to marry him again the world was right. He was happy. His fiancée loved him and didn't hide behind some logical and his friends he thought were happy for him. It turns out they were happy for him. However, at the time they were all confused as he was. They got to see what this time in their lives did to Bones where he only saw the front she put on for him. Then came the dream that dream was something else. He had asked Hannah if he had done something to upset her that morning. She had told him no at first, but then when she was leaving him she told him. His mind flashed back to that conversation.

"_Hannah, what happened that morning? Why did you leave our bed?" He had asked. She had taken a few minutes then spoke up. _

"_It was never our bed Booth. During the day you were with me. I knew it then and I know it now. But at nights, at nights you were with her. On more then on occasions you have called out to her in your sleep. Before you say it was only a work thing or something to do with your partnership. When you called out her name was in the moment you would find your release with me sometimes or in your sleep. I love you. I always will but that bed has never been ours. That morning when I was enjoying your wakeup call I just couldn't take it anymore. I knew that it was her you were seeing not me." Booth felt like he had been hit in the face. He hadn't known he was calling out to Bones and that made it all the more hurtful for Hannah. _

She had told him when she left that things weren't working out. It wasn't his or her fault it wasn't meant to be a long term commitment for them. That's one of the reasons he took that week off. He needed to understand where he went wrong and what he could do to make things right.

For the first few days Hodgins words kept coming to him.

"_If you still care about her end what you call a partnership. Leave Charlie here and move on with Hannah. That way Dr. B can find peace and we can all move on with our work."_

After the first few days he knew that things would change. Hannah had been right his family was here and here is where he needed to be. He didn't know why he had talked to Bones mom that week. She wouldn't judge him or tell Bones his thoughts before he was ready to. In fact it wasn't until he and Bones' six month anniversary that he had told her about going to visit her mom that week. He had told her most of what he had told her mom.

Then his thoughts took him to the months that followed that return. He had slowly taken back his place on the Jefferson/FBI team. Bones had slowly taken a liking to him again. Their friendship was stronger this time then before. They still had a fight here and there, but it was smoother sailing when they did.

After the she let him once again call her Bones things had started to fall into place for them. It took the better part of a year but he had asked her on a date. A few dates later things hadn't changed at work. In fact as far as the FBI wanted to know the partnership was alright. Bones had insisted that they be honest with the higher ups in both their jobs. It had taken them long enough to become a couple she wasn't going to let anything else stand in their way of happiness.

That brought him back to why he was taking the trip down memory lane. This was their one year anniversary. He was hoping an idea would hit him and it had. Now he just needed some help to get everything set up.

The end

A/N: I know I know you want to know what Booth has in mind? Along with who is going to help him and how? These questions and a few more surprises lie ahead in the story entitled "Yes, Bones this is Love"

Thank you to all readers who have read this, reviewed or alerted this story. As I said last chapter reviews help my world go round. Thank you.

I know as a reader myself I didn't understand the power that Reviews and Alerts had on a writer until now. Thank you for showing me that.


	12. AN

This is a note from me to everyone who has read this story. It has meant a lot for me to hear what you all think of "What is love?". The alerts and the reviews have made this one of my favorite stories to write.

There are many reasons that I say to be please leave me any and all honest feedback. This is one of them. It helps me see where things are unclear in my writing. Also areas that I need to improve in. Thank you for the helping hand.

I got a review were the review may have miss read something. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't miss lead any readers.

_He found the perfect person to talk to and in half an hour he was standing there talking to them. For a few hours each day he would go talk to this person. They never judged him and he let his feelings of hurt and rejection out. The walks after his talks helped his mind clear. On Sunday before he went home he stopped one last time to talk._

_"Thank you." He spoke before walking away._

_He didn't know that someone else had been there part of the times over the last week with him. The man hadn't wanted to upset him and stayed hidden right out of sight. The man hadn't heard the words that were said but, he did see the weight of the world come off Booth's shoulders. It was right after Booth walked away that Max made his way to the spot that he had only moments ago walked away from._

_"You always were the easier one to talk to. Thanks for being there for him. I know Brennan will thank you if he ever tells her. I miss you my love." Then he turned and left heading back to his place to get ready for the next week._

_This is from "An Ear" Chapter nine of "What is love?"_

In season one Bones mom's body is found. We also find out that Booth believes in talking to people that have passed on. In fact he went as far to ask Bones when he dies to come talk to his grave like he had done her moms. I hope that this helps with the mistake.

Thank you readers and reviews that help make me a better writer and a better person. I have always been a little scared of reviews. I ask for honesty and some times I don't know how to take it, but if you don't give honest reviews good or bad then nothing would change. These help all writers not just me, but all the people who have stepped out of the comfort zone to share what we have with you to grow.

Please keep reviewing not just my stories but others as well. The more honest feedback writers get the better the stories we will be able to share. The better stories we share the better the world of fan fiction will be. It's a circle that can't connect if one part is left out. It only takes a moment to let us know.

Thank you for making my circle complete!


End file.
